I Promise
by The One-Shot Sphere
Summary: Marinette has a nightmare in which she loses her all of her friends, including Adrien. Little does she know that Adrien had the exact same dream. The two meet again at school the next day, and let each other how glad they are to see each other safe and sound. Adriennette / Plikki (Cheesecake) fluff.


**Inspired by the song "Like I'm Gonna Lose You". Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the-AHHH!"

Before anyone could figure out what had happened, the bridge split in half. Ms Bustier's class quickly grabbed onto stray ropes and railings of the collapsing frame, hanging on for dear life.

"What's happening?!"

"Help! HEELLLPP!"

"It's alright class, stay calm! And hang on!"

On the left side of the bridge, Adrien had managed to grab hold of the bottom of the frame, his feet dangling above a fatal drop to the sea below. Trying his best not to panic amidst the screams of his classmates, he quickly scanned his surroundings. His friends were clinging onto various parts of the bridge, and either yelling in fear or frozen in place.

_Damn it...I can't transform here, everyone will see me_, he thought. He tried to swing around the corner on his rope to hide himself behind the cliff, but it was no use.

_*SCRUNCH!*_

With a noise that ripped through the air like a whip, the bridge began to rip apart at its hinges. _Alright, I've got no choice, _he thought. He whipped open his jacket to let Plagg out, and raised his hand to say the words to transform.

Meanwhile, Marinette was clinging to the top of the other side of the bridge, going through a similar thought process. _If I transform now, my secret identity will definitely be revealed, but I don't think I have a choice, _she thought as she looked around. With her free hand, she pulled open her bag where Tikki was hiding, ready to transform her into Ladybug.

However, the bridge beat both of them to it.

With another ear-shattering rip, the bridge's hinges finally gave way. As the entire class fell towards the ocean with the rest of the bridge, Marinette quickly yelled the words.

"Tikki, spots-NOOOO!"

"Marinette! He-"

Marinette screamed as a piece of falling debris struck Tikki, pulling the kwami into the ocean with a giant splash.

At the same time, Adrien was about to yell Claws Out, when a falling plank from the bridge struck his arm. As he recoiled his hand, which was now spitting blood, he noticed to his horror that he had lost his ring.

In a blind panic, he looked up and saw Marinette falling through the air in the distance. Marinette also caught side of Adrien, and everything seemed to flow in slow motion. As they both stretched out their hand, they whispered the same words before they hit the water.

"I'm so sorry…"

* * *

In a flash, Marinette woke up, springing up from underneath her covers.

_It was a nightmare...just a nightmare, _she thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

_But it seemed so real...wait, Tikki!_

Marinette scrambled over to her kwami's pouch, only to find Tikki wide awake. The red and black kwami looked up, and instantly flew up to her owner's face, giving her a reassuring nuzzle. Relieved, confused and traumatized all at the same time, Marinette finally broke down, as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Tikki...I had...a bad dream, and you...the whole class...and I couldn't do anything about it...I-"

"Shh, it's okay Mari, I know." said Tikki, gently stroking her cheek. "I was there too."

Marinette paused, sitting back in her bed.

"Wait, what? You had the same dream?"

"Yes…yes I did."

"Wait, why? Is it something to do with the miraculous?"

Tikki nodded, sighing under her breath. It was always going to happen, and now was as good a time as ever to explain.

"Okay, so this is something that always happens at least once with the miraculous holders." she whispered. "It's called a phantom dream, where the holder and the kwami have the same dream. Only…" she trailed off, looking at the ground. Marinette tilted her head down to see what was wrong, and felt her heart break as she caught sight of a tear rolling down Tikki's tiny cheek.

"Oh Tikki…" Marinette reached out a loving hand, and brought her kwami into a gentle hug. Tikki gave a grateful sniffle, and continued her explanation.

"Only usually it's not usually a nightmare. And even when it is, this...this is the worst one I've ever experienced with any Ladybug."

"Oh my goodness...I'm so sorry Tikki." whimpered Marinette, wiping her own tears on her sleeve.

"No, don't be sorry, it's not your fault at all!" protested Tikki, looking back up at Marinette. "You're one of the bravest Ladybugs I've ever had, and you did the right thing in the dream."

"Y-you're sure?"

"Positive." she said, giving her owner a sweet smile.

"I couldn't do anything though...I couldn't...I couldn't save anyone. Including Adrien…"

Tikki sighed. What she could of course not tell Marinette was that Adrien, aka Chat Noir, had also been in the exact same phantom dream, as had his kwami Plagg.

"I know he's alright but...oh, I'm being stupid." said Marinette, thinking out loud. "I'm just worried, and I don't know why."

"Its okay Mari, phantom dreams are really realistic, and they can be pretty traumatising." said Tikki comfortingly. "I swear they're not this bad normally. I'm sorry this had to happen to you."

"It's okay Tikki, as long as you're here, and everyone is safe." said Marinette, finally managing to smile.

Tikki returned her owner's smile. "Spoken like a true Ladybug!"

"I'll see Adrien at school tomorrow, and then I'll know he's safe." said Marinette, lying back down to sleep. "Hopefully I don't say anything stupid to him. I'm just glad I haven't lost him..."

Tikki could only give Marinette a comforting look as she nuzzled under the covers with her. She too was glad that she hadn't lost him, only she was thinking of another 'him'.

* * *

"So yeah, that's basically it." said Plagg, having finally finisheed giving the same explanation to Adrien as Tikki had given to Marinette. Adrien too had just woken up from the dream, and had immediately questioned his kwami to figure out what had went down.

"Well, at least it was just a dream." said Adrien, relieved that his kwami and his classmates were alright. "But it seemed so real...and I couldn't even do anything to save my friends. And...and Marinette, she...I saw her…"

Adrien found himself at a loss for words. For all the roughness of his childhood, he had never had a dream where someone he cared about so deeply had died in front of his eyes.

Plagg simply sighed, and flew over to Adrien, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's okay kid, you did everything you could.'" he said, as gently as he could. "And Marinette is safe and sound."

"I know...I'm still worried about her though." said Adrien, lying back down to go to sleep. "I'll feel better when I see her at school tomorrow." he said, as he closed his eyes.

_Me too kid_, thought Plagg, as he turned in for the night. But of course, his mind was on a different 'her'.

* * *

The next day, Marinette was still on tenterhooks as she stumbled into the locker room, bumping into Alya in front of the door.

"You okay girl?" asked Alya, noticing her best friend seemed a little more twitchy than usual. "You look like you're worried about something."

"I'm okay. I just had a nightmare, that's all." she replied, looking around to triple check that the phantom dream was in fact a dream. She had held herself together quite well up until this point, fighting the bubbly happiness of seeing her classmates safe and sound from showing too much on her face.

"Oh, a nightmare you say?" cooed Alya, raising an eyebrow. "Do I get to hear what went down in Marinette's world?"

Marinette chuckled weakly. "I mean, it was pretty bad. I actually thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd lost everyone." she said, as Alya leaned in, more interested than ever now. "And..I thought I'd lost…."

Across the room, Adrien was unpacking his things when he was greeted by Nino.

"Wassup du-hey, you good?" he stuttered, noticing Adrien was looking a little on edge.

"Oh Nino! Thank goodness you're alri-I mean, yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Ummm, you sure? You just seemed kind of jittery."

"Yeah...I had a bit of a nightmare, that's all."

"Shoot, I'm sorry man."

"No, I should be sorry. I lost you in that dream, and all my classmates." said Adrien, shuddering at the images it conjured up. "It was so realistic. And right before I woke up, I was falling, and I...I thought I'd lost…"

The two heroes looked up at the same time, and locked eyes with the very person on both of their lips.

"...him."

"...her."

Before either of them could block it from their minds, the terrible dream came flooding back to them. The horrible screaming, the kwamis disappearing, their classmates falling into the sea below, and most soul-crushing of all, the final image of each other as they faced their death.

Alya and Nino also looked over at each other, shrugging their shoulders as Marinette and Adrien stared at each other, looking utterly distraught. However, they received an even bigger shock when they noticed a tear rolling down each of their friends' faces. Before they could ask what was wrong, Adrien and Marinette had taken off towards each other.

Everything happened in a flash. Adrien and Marientte sprinted over to each other, meeting in a giant, clumsy bear hug in the middle of the locker room. Though confused at first, they both quickly found themselves too relieved to care, or to stop and ask why the other seemed to be just as emotional as them.

Alya and Nino's jaws dropped as they watched Marinette bury her face in Adrien's chest as he held her close, tears dripping down his face and falling on Marinette's head. For some reason, the two didn't have to exchange many words to understand each other.

"Marinette...I…"

"*sniffle*...h-had a bad dream?"

"Yeah...did you as well?"

Marinette nodded. "I thought I'd lost you…"

"I thought I'd lost _you_" he said. "And I couldn't...do anything about it. I should have been able to…"

Adrien couldn't finish his sentence as the sense of relief overwhelmed him.

"I couldn't either," said Marinette, in almost a whisper of a voice. "I..I just…"

"It's okay, I'm here. And you're safe." mustered Adrien. "That's all that matters."

Alya and Nino, and now the entire class, could only stare as the two held each other tighter, seemingly like they were never going to let go.

After what felt like forever, they separated. Adrien then leaned in, and to everyone's shock, placed a gentle kiss on Marinette's head.

"Don't worry Marinette. You won't lose me."

"And you won't lose me."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The two smiled as they pulled in for one last hug before the bell rang for class.

* * *

Marinette pulled herself back together, and walked into Ms. Bustier's classroom over to a very confused Alya. Marinette gave her a timid smile as her best friend's expression morphed from utter confusion into the cheeky look she knew too well.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, it wasn't any old nightmare."

"I'll bet." said Alya, shifting towards Marinette so they could continue talking. "And it sounded like Adrien had one just as bad!"

"Yeah...I'm just happy he's safe."

"Hey, if you ask me, he seemed 'happier'." chuckled Alya, nudging Marinette in the side. "Like the way he hugged you, and kissed you! He freaking kissed you!"

"I...I know, Alya."

"I just don't understand why you're not freaking out right now!" said Alya, laughing under breath.

And if she was being honest, Marinette didn't know either. On any other day, Adrien running over to her and kissing her would have made her brain short circuit. But today, having been scared to death that she had lost him, it was just a reminder that being able to see each other every day was a blessing. For all the lucky charms she had conjured in her time, just knowing Adrien was safe and having him care so much about _her_ safety made Marinette feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

As the class started to kick into full swing, Plagg poked his head out of his bag, and caught Tikki doing the same. The Kwamis took one look at each other and understood, immediately phasing through to the floor below and sitting down on the end of the lab desk.

"So...it finally happened." said Plagg, after a few moments of sitting together in silence.

"Yeah, it had to happen one of these days." replied Tikki, thinking back to their previous miraculous holders.

"But this was a pretty bad one, huh."

"No kidding. I haven't had a phantom dream where the holders saw each other die."

Tikki sighed. Plagg instantly looked up, detecting a tiny shiver in her sigh. He shifted towards her, and gently placed a paw on her shoulder.

"...you okay?"

"...not really." she said, looking up at him. "It's not just about Ladybug and Chat Noir. You might be annoying and stupid and stink of cheese, but I couldn't watch you…you..."

The tiniest tear rolled down her cheek as the rest of her sentence was cut off. Plagg felt his heart break in half as Tikkii hung her head, curled up and wiped her eyes. It didn't matter that Kwamis were immortal; it still hurt to think about a world without each other.

"Hey, it's okay." he said gently, putting his arm around her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Tikki sniffled, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You...promise?"

Plagg nodded as he held her tighter, and planted a kiss on her head.

"I promise."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Apologies for the long break, I've been quite busy lately. I don't know when the next one will be so again, feel free to make suggestions for shorter bursts or stories, or epilogues to any of the other stories I've written! Leave a review and if you want, visit my youtube channel dedicated to Miraculous Ladybug! **

**Youtube: Miraculous Memez  
**


End file.
